The house that built me
by xBeautifuldisaster79
Summary: 16 year old Callie shows up in the Foster's back yard, she is pregnant and has run away from her foster home. What happens next? Will she keep her baby or give it up for adoption? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured from the skies as if someone was up there dumping buckets full down on her, thunder crashed and lightening boomed. All while 16 year old Callie ran for her life. She had been wanting to escape her foster home for a while now and finally the opportunity had presented itself. She adjusted her jacket pulling it tighter around her unable to close it all the way because her protruding belly got in the way. She finally slowed down her bare feet were damp and cold she hadn't even thought to grab shoes before she took off running. She slipped inside of a fence and made herself comfortable on the dampen patio furniture, she just hoped who ever lived here didn't mind her using their yard to sleep in tonight.

Once she was as comfortable as she was going to get considering she was 6 months pregnant she closed her eyes in an attempt to get some rest she would need it who knew where she would be sleeping tomorrow.

The Early rising sun shone through her eyelids waking her out of the sleep she was in. For sleeping outside on an uncomfortable patio chair this was the best night of sleep she had in months. When her eyes had completely adjusted to the sun that was shining directly in them she noticed a boy who looked around her age staring back at her.

"sorry" she mumbled sitting up.

"Can I ask why you are in my yard?" He stepped forward with curiosity in his eyes.

"I needed somewhere to sleep I ran away last night. It was raining. I'll be leaving now" She stood up from the lounge chair and started towards the gate where she had entered the night before.

"I'm Brandon" he extended his hand in hopes she would come back in.

"Callie" She smiled slightly at him before meeting him to shake his hand.

His skin was so soft and warm on hers it made her smile grow even bigger.

"you must be hungry" his eyes glanced towards her stomach that was practically hanging out of the shirt she was wearing because her clothes were to small and her foster parents refused to buy her new clothes.

Her head nodded, her brunette hair still slightly damped from the rain last night fell into her face.

"let me" Brandon reached up and brushed it behind her ears ever so gently.

Her cheeks turned red "Thank you"

Brandon was the 16 year old son of Stef Foster who was married to Lena Adams Foster.

Callie stood awkwardly by the door watching the various kids gather at the table, a girl who appeared to be her age, a boy who seemed to be the same and then there was Brandon. An older woman appeared carrying a 3 year old who was identical to her. "I think she is running a fever again" Lena turned towards Stef who was busy at the stove finishing up the eggs she was cooking.

"who is this?" Lena glanced over in Callie's direction.

"Callie" Brandon spoke up realizing he had failed to introduce her to his parents.

"well nice of you to join us take a seat" Lena motioned towards the already chaotic table. The youngest child was banging her sippy cup against the table, that is what she had to look forward to soon enough.

"I'm Lena, this is my beautiful wife Stef, and these are our kids Mariana, Jesus, Brandon who you already met and our littlest one Gracie"

It was a little overwhelming for Callie and she almost wanted to just turn and run back out the door through the yard and continue on her way until she figured something out.

"Where are your parents? And your shoes?" Mariana gave her a warm smile when she asked staring at her barefeet.

"I don't have parents and well I left in a hurry to get away from my foster brother I didn't have time to grab my shoes"

Stef placed a plate of eggs down in front of Callie. "Who is your case worker?" she asked handing her a fork.

"Her name is Julia Berman. I already asked her if she could find me a new place to live and she told me that she was going to have trouble placing me considering my current situation" Callie answered running her hand over her belly. The baby inside of her kicked her hand away.

"I'll make a few calls and see what I can do" Lena added in helping Stef serve the rest of the kids their breakfast.

Gracie threw most of her food instead of eating it.

"Gracelynn Adams Foster we don't throw our food" Stef scolded the young girl who just started to giggle.

"Thank you for the food, I should be going now" Callie placed her plate in the sink before she started for the door.

"Wait, why don't you stay, while I made those phone calls" Lena suggested.

Callie shrugged "I wouldn't want to impose"

"We insist, you shouldn't be out on the street in your position" Stef agreed with her wife.

Callie smiled, while it wasn't going to be forever at least she had some place to be for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After breakfast Mariana brought Callie upstairs to go through the pile of shoes that she no longer wore because they weren't stylish enough for her.

"You can take as many as you want, I'm a bit of a shoe addict" She smiled motioning towards the huge pile of shoes.

"This is probably more shoes then I've had in my entire life" Callie forced herself to laugh but she just wanted to cry. Why couldn't she have found a nice family like The Fosters? She certainly wouldn't be pregnant right now if that had happened.

"So are you excited to have a baby?" Mariana asked a question that seemed stupid to Callie.

"I'm terrified, not only do I not have a family neither will my baby, unless I give her up for adoption" Callie shrugged she didn't want to make any decision like that right now she just enjoyed being able to carry her baby inside of her where she was safe from the cruel world that Callie had grown up in.

"I think it would be kind of cool to have a baby"

Callie rolled her eyes at the naive girl in front of her. "If you think it's so cool you can have it" she laughed afterwards to give away that she was kidding.

"My moms would kill me if I was pregnant, so is the dad your boyfriend or something?"

Another question that Callie didn't want to answer.

"It was my foster brother, and I don't want to talk about it" She picked up the first pair of sneakers she saw and put them on her feet before rushing out of the bedroom.

"Thank you all so much but I really need to get going" She headed for the front door.

Lena stepped forward and placed her hand on the door. "I spoke to Julie, you are going to stay here until she can find a more suitable home for you, I also made you an appointment to get your baby checked up on. I'll take you and then we can stop by the store and get you some maternity clothes"

"I don't know how to thank you" Callie wasn't one to normally hug people but it must have been a combination of how kind Lena was being and the pregnancy hormones. She threw her arms around her hugging her.

"Well we better get going if we don't want to be late" Lena pulled back and ventured off to gather her purse, keys, as well as Gracie who would be accompanying them on this outing.

Callie was nervous as she laid on the table waiting for the doctor to come in. She hadn't been able to see a doctor regularly during her pregnancy and hadn't had a chance to have an ultrasound as of yet.

"I remember being nervous waiting for the ultrasound for Gracie" Lena spoke letting her know it was going to be alright.

Callie nodded "I'm just scared, I don't know how I'm supposed to be able to have a baby"

Lena reached with her free hand and squeezed hers. "Well while you are with us I'll help you whatever way I possibly can, if you want to keep the baby or if you want to consider adoption."

Callie remained quiet as the doctor entered the room wearing a smile.

"So let's take a look and see how this baby is doing"

Callie pulled her shirt up enough to expose her round stomach.

"This will be a little cold" The doctor warned before squirting a jelly like substance onto her stomach.

She pressed the ultrasound wand to Callie's stomach spreading the gel around to capture the best picture possible of her baby.

"wow, theres really a baby in there" Callie stared at the screen with amazement in her eyes.

"would you like to know what you are having?" the doctor asked after she had taken all of the measurements that she needed from the scan.

"You can tell that now? Wow yeah that would be great" Callie didn't know much about pregnancies or Ultrasounds for that matter. She focused her eyes on the screen trying to make out the images that weren't that clear to her.

"It looks like you are having a little girl" the doctor smiled lifting the wand off of her stomach she handed Callie a rag to wipe off the excess gel.

Callie pulled her shirt back down and sat up smiling. A girl, she was having a girl.

"Thank you so much" Callie beamed with pride when she looked at the pictures that the doctor had handed her.

"As far as I can tell she is extremely healthy, growing at a great rate considering your age. I do want to start seeing you once a month until you reach 34 weeks and then you will be coming every two weeks until the last four weeks when I need to see you weekly. I know you didn't have the support to come get checked out before this but it is important for your health and the health of your baby that you come for these appointments"

Callie nodded trying to take in everything the doctor had just said.

Lena gathered her diaper bag and shifted Gracie so she was positioned on her hip. Together the three of them walked towards the car.

"I want to thank you for doing this for me" Callie spoke quietly buckling her seat belt.

Lena smiled warmly at her, her hand was on the keys giving it a quick twist the engine of the car roared. "It's really nothing, like I said we told Julie we would keep you until they could find you something else. Callie I do have one question who is the father?"

Callie's eyes widened she didn't want to talk about that. The thought of Liam made her feel sick to her stomach. She turned away before uttering a lie "it was just some guy I met at a party, I don't even know his name" relief flooded her now that she wouldn't have to talk about it anymore. A lie was certainly better than the truth.

"Well that is okay, you have about 4 months or so to figure out what you are going to do if you decide to keep the baby I'm sure you will be able to apply for independent living but you would need a job for that" Lena explained as the car came to a stop. They were in front of a cute little baby boutique.

"I figured you could pick out a few outfits for her, even if you decide you can't keep her, she will at least have a few things from you. Plus I need to get Gracie girl here some new clothes, this child grows like a weed" Lena laughed at her own joke.

Callie followed her quietly into the store, she knew she couldn't be a good mom to this baby, she had nothing and no one but it hurt her deeply to think about giving her to someone else to raise.

Callie's eyes lit up while she browsed through the dozen racks of baby girl clothes. "This is all so adorable, yet so expensive" she frowned putting back down a dress she was holding once she got a glimpse of the price tag.

Lena picked the dress back up "it's okay I'm paying for this, I have a place where you can get a job if you'd like. It will give you a chance to save up, also not trying to pressure you either way but if you decide to keep her. I have a ton of baby clothes from Gracie, as well as her crib. Stef and I decided we were done having kids so it is just sitting in the attic collecting dust."

"Thank you I'll consider that when I'm making my decision" That made Callie feel a little bit better, maybe she would be able to keep her after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews keep them coming and I'll keep updating J Also I guess when I was writing it I didn't realize how relaxed I was making the Fosters seem about a random pregnant teen showing up in there yard. I can definitely see how that would be weird for them, I guess I just didn't really think about that while I was writing it.

* * *

They finished shopping and grabbed a couple sandwiches for lunch before they headed back to the Foster's house. Callie grabbed the bags from their shopping trip while Lena carried Gracie into the house. All was empty in the house now, the kids were all in school and Stef was at work.

While they were sitting down to eat lunch Lena started to talk to Callie again.

"I want you to know that while you are living here you have to go to school. I don't know what your prior house was like but we have rules here, and you will not be exempt from them because you are pregnant"

Callie nodded while she swallowed the bite of her sandwich that she had been chewing. "I completely understand. I would like to go back to school." It made Callie feel good to know that Lena cared enough about her future to make her go to school.

"I will go down to the school to enroll you after I'm finished eating, do you think you would be able to watch Gracie for me? She should be taking her nap by then" Lena questioned finishing off her sandwich she crumpled up the wrapping and tossed it in the trash.

Callie glanced over at Gracie who was taking small bites out of her sandwich. "Do you think I'll be okay watching her?" it made her nervous and her voice showed that.

"I think you will be okay it will only be for an hour at most, and while it's not quite the same as taking care of a baby It will be good practice for you." She smiled warmly at Callie before turning towards Gracie.

"What do you think Gracie want to stay with Callie?" she spoke softly to the toddler.

"okay mommy" Gracie was an easy to please child, Lena loved that about her.

"Callie color me?" Gracie's eyes widened when she asked her.

Callie smiled "sure I love to color"

Lena gathered her keys and purse, she kissed the top of Gracie's curly brown hair before rushing out towards her car.

Callie helped Gracie out of her chair and carried her into the living room.

"What do you want to color?" she asked setting her down on the ground.

"we paint!" Gracie exclaimed climbing onto the couch before she began to jump up and down.

"I don't think we should jump on the couch"

Callie attempted to pick her up to stop her from jumping but that just made Gracie giggle while she jumped from one end of the couch to the other. "Callie jump too" Gracie demanded.

"that was fast" Callie spoke mostly to herself when she heard the front door open and shut.

"momma back?" Gracie quit jumping plopping down on her butt letting out a small giggle while she did so.

"I think so" Callie walked towards the front door, she was surprised to see Brandon standing there.

"Don't you have school?"

Brandon smiled "I decided to come home early today, I forgot my paper for History class and rather then get in trouble I decided to fake sick" Brandon explained dropping his bookbag in the hall near the coat rack.

"Oh" Callie didn't know what to say to that, she was pretty sure his moms would be mad at him for leaving school but it wasn't her place to say anything.

"How was your morning?" Brandon questioned walking towards the fridge so he could grab himself a snack.

"Branny!" Gracie ran towards him with her arms wide open so he would pick her up.

"Gracie!" he used the same enthusiasm in his voice that the young girl had before he reached down and picked her up tossing her in the air a few times.

"It was good, Lena took me to the doctors, and then we went shopping" Callie sat down at the table.

"Must be nice to not go to school and get to go shopping"

"I found out I'm having a girl" Callie wasn't even sure why she was telling him, its not like he would care.

"That is awesome congratulations" Brandon gave her a warm smile setting Gracie down he opened his arms to hug Callie.

Callie was hesitant but she allowed him to hug her. "You are lucky to have such a wonderful family" she wasn't sure why she said it, but she was jealous of how great Brandon had it.

"So how did you end up in foster care if you don't mind me asking?" Brandon changed the subject, making Callie wonder maybe he didn't consider himself so lucky.

"it's a long story" She wasn't ready to talk about this right now.

Brandon nodded "I have time"

Callie sighed before beginning "Well my mom died in a car accident, my brothers father was in jail and my biological dad wants nothing to do with me" it pained her to talk about it. Losing her mom at the age of 10 really changed her life.

"Your brother is he younger or older" Brandon continued asking her question after question.

"He is 3 years younger than me, I haven't seen him in two years. I keep trying to get someone to tell me where he is but no one will" Callie could feel the tears starting to fall from her eyes. She was emotional whenever it came to Jude.

"I'm sorry, you could see if maybe my mom could find something out for you" he suggested handing her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

Callie shrugged "I guess, I don't even know if he is okay. He probably thinks I don't care about him anymore"

"Callie don't cry" Gracie tried climbing up onto her lap.

"I'm not crying Gracie I'm okay" Callie wiped away at her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.

Callie needed a break from this serious talk, she picked Gracie up and carried her into the living room so they could color like they had planned before Brandon came home.

* * *

Lena arrived home an hour later and was shocked to see Brandon sitting in the living room with Callie.

"Brandon what are you doing home from school?"

"mommy" Gracie interrupted jumping at Lena's feet for her to pick her up. She loved greeting people when they came home.

"I was sick" he lied not taking his eyes of the TV that he was watching.

"I'll let you talk alone" Callie excused herself she didn't want any part of the conversation between them.

"Does your mom know that you left school? And how did you manage to leave without a parent signing you out?" Lena shot question after question at him while she picked up the toys that were scattered all over the floor.

"I called my dad" he just about whispered it knowing that he was going to get his dad in trouble.

"Of course you would call your dad, go to your room we will talk about this when mom gets home" Lena approached the tv and turned it off.

"okay, but there was no harm in missing half a day of school" Brandon tried to defend his actions but Lena wasn't having it.

"Go to your room now please" she had such a soft spoken personality that even when she was yelling she didn't sound like it.

After Brandon had climbed the stairs Lena searched to find where Callie had gone to. She found her sitting in the backyard.

"Sorry about that, he knows he isn't allowed to leave school for no reason" Lena apologized for Callie having to hear her argue with Brandon.

Callie nodded "I understand that"

"Good news, you can start school tomorrow" Lena spoke to Callie while Gracie ran towards her swing set.

"How is school going to work once I have the baby?" The more Callie thought about it the more she felt like she wanted to keep her daughter.

"Well since I work from home, if you still happen to be here I would be more then happy to watch her for you, and even if you aren't living here same thing goes I'll watch her so you can finish school. An education is really important, I don't want you to have the struggle the rest of your life because you didn't finish school"

Callie nodded She felt like crying again, she really couldn't understand why Lena was being so nice to her when she had just met her that morning.

"So I have a question, I have a brother. I haven't seen him in two years is there anyway you can find out where he is, and if he is alright?" Callie knew it was asking a lot but she needed to find Jude or at least know he was okay.

"I will see what I can do, What is his name?" Lena asked pulling her phone out so she could jot his name down in her notepad.

"Jude Jacobs he is 13 now."

"I'll make some calls and see if I can find out where he is and at least be able to tell you that he is okay"

* * *

The next morning Callie went to school for the first time in almost a year. She was now behind a grade because of it but her prior foster parents just didn't make her go to school so she really had no motivation to do so.

She walked around clueless, this school was huge compared to the last school she had attended. "are you lost?" she heard a voice behind her ask.

Callie spun around her face gave it away that she was lost. "yeah a little" she could feel her cheeks redden she felt embarrassed that she couldn't even find her locker.

"I'm looking for my locker, its number 643" Callie passed the paper that had her locker number on it to the tall guy in front of her. His hair was on the longer side, he was certainly attractive in a rugged bad boy kind of way.

"Right across from mine actually come on follow me, I'm Wyatt by the way" Wyatt handed her the paper back.

"I'm Callie" she replied following him down the hall towards the stairs.

"Stairs are not my friends these days" Callie tried to laugh at herself but as she grew bigger during this pregnancy stuff like stairs and sometimes even just walking got harder.

"I'm sorry, you should probably lay off the donuts" he answered.

Callie was offended by that. "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant" normally she would have welcomed people not knowing she was pregnant but she certainly didn't want them to think she was fat either.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Wyatt stopped walking and placed his hand on the locker.

"here you are 643" he patted the locker before removing his hand.

"Thanks" Callie glanced down at the paper so she could figure out her combination. She was already late for her first class. Today was not going so well for her.

"I'll get it" Wyatt hovered over her to unlock the combination lock for her.

Callie smiled "what am I going to do when I have to do it by myself?"

He shrugged "my locker is right there, I'll help you out. But it will cost you"

Callie rolled her eyes. Just when she thought he was being nice to her of course it came at a price. Didn't everything in life.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm pregnant, and there is no way I would have sex with you in exchange for you helping me with my locker" Callie shoved her purse into her locker before slamming the door shut.

"that's not what I meant, let me take you on a date, that is if you aren't seeing your baby daddy" his eyes locked on her stomach.

Callie put her hand over it in an inadequate attempt to stop him from looking at it.

"I'm not with him, and I don't know I'll think about it"

Wyatt turned smiling and walked away. It was nice that he seemed interested in her despite her condition, Callie didn't know how to feel about that. She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or worried.

* * *

Callie successfully found her first class of the morning, English and she was only 20 minutes late. She handed the teacher a note before sliding into the only empty desk that was in the front of the class.

"Class we have a new student her name is Callie, please be welcoming" the teacher had a monotone voice, one that was so boring that Callie knew she was going to struggle to stay awake in this class.

"Callie would you like to tell the class a little something about you?"

Callie shook her head "I'm alright"

Anything they would care about they could already see, she was a pregnant teen what else was there to tell.

English drug on as did several of her classes. It was lunch time and she was starving, she wasn't used to having to wait to eat. Usually she ate when the baby was hungry which was pretty much constant.

Callie grabbed a tray and tried to scan over the menu to find something slightly healthy, she knew that much about being pregnant that the baby needed good food not just junk. She picked up a bottle of apple juice and continued down the line. She grabbed a fruit salad and a grilled cheese since nothing else really seemed appealing to her right now. She felt like all eyes were on her as she walked along the rows of tables trying to figure out where to sit.

"Callie over here"

She looked up Brandon was waving at her. She smiled finally someone she somewhat knew.

Callie made her way to the table and set her tray down. The girl next to Brandon coughed as her silent way of telling Brandon to introduce her.

"Callie, this is Talia my girlfriend" he motioned towards the obviously annoyed girl with reddish hair that was sitting next to him.

"Nice to meet you Callie" Talia extended one of her hands towards her while wrapping her free arm around Brandon's arm.

"You too" Callie glanced down at her tray and picked up her grilled cheese. She took a bite, almost wanting to spit it out seconds later it didn't taste that good to her.

"So how has your day been so far?" Brandon spoke making small talk with her.

Callie shrugged while she finished chewing. She picked up her juice and washed it down. The cold juice made the baby kick inside of her, the hardest she's ever felt her kick before. A smile spread on her face.

"Is she okay?" Talia whispered to Brandon, she found it weird that Callie would smile so big for no reason.

"I'm fine, the baby just kicked really hard that's all" Callie placed her hand on her stomach rubbing it a few times.

"So I mean are you a slut or something? No offense but most girls who are teen moms are" Talia was blunt, Callie found it annoying.

"I'm not a slut, you know nothing about me" Callie shouted picking up her tray she stormed away from the table. Callie wondered if that is what everyone thought of her. She certainly wasn't a slut, having sex wasn't even something she consented to how could she be a slut.


End file.
